


Agorophilia

by Higgystar



Series: Working out Differences Universe [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, ShanelivesAU!, prompts, working out differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Alexandria, Shane is sick of playing safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agorophilia

The party is all a charade. Shane goes, of course he does, wouldn’t do to be rude to their new neighbours when they had been gifted two houses for themselves. It’s all about keeping up the act, they have their masks on, Rick is the smiling, charming man he knew used to go to PTA meetings again. But it’s all an act. Carol can wear her knitted sweaters, Michonne can hang up the katana on the mantle, but he knows they’re all wild animals playing under the guise of being domesticated. So he smiles, he shakes hands and sips at a beer he really doesn’t want, makes pathetic small talk with these blinkered idiots that think they’re safe and counts down the time until he can get out.

Everyone else is on edge too. They might not show it, but he can feel it, they’ve gotten close enough to be able to feel the tension within each other at a mere glance. But the thing is, as much as this party is full of his uncomfortable family members, there is one person noticeably absent. Well noticeable to them, but he’s sure the suburban idiots haven’t even clocked that one of their group isn’t here. He makes the rounds, is polite as he can be, but as soon as he figures he can get out without being noticed, he’s sneaking out the back door and not looking back.

It doesn’t take long for Daryl to make himself noticed, stepping out from behind the decorative trees and bushes and walking up to him. He knows he’s been watching, ever the hunter, keeping himself alert and his eyes on the biggest threat around; the party, the people, the blanket of ignorance that covers this place.

“Have fun in there?” Daryl asks, his voice low, looking as lost as he must feel in this alien town they’ve found themselves thrown into. Shane knows why Daryl didn’t come, he understands that if he feels out of place then Daryl must feel completely fucking lost with it all. Still he lets out a small laugh at the attempt at humour, moves close enough to wind a hand around the back of Daryl’s neck and bring him in for a deep kiss.

This place is wrong, it feels so wrong for all of them, but he knows that Daryl is everything right for him. So he tugs him closer, slips a hand to his hip and presses his tongue deep inside his partner’s mouth. He can’t stand this place, it feels too fake, too happy, too fucking wrong when they’ve been through so much. But Daryl is right. So fucking right, so perfect, so much of what he needs and wants in his life. Daryl moves against him, lets out a small hum of want into his mouth as his fingers reach up to latch onto Shane’s stupid pressed especially for the party shirt.

The shirt gets wrinkled in his grip, smeared with the dusting of dirt that seems to always be coating Daryl’s fingers. They’ve been living wild for too long, and he’s getting fucking tired of having to wear this damned façade all the time. But with Daryl, it can be torn down, he can lose the mask and just be himself, and Daryl accepts it, Daryl loves it and despite the perfectly maintained town around them, all he wants is the dirt stained roughness of Daryl Dixon. Grabbing at the other man’s hips he pulls back enough to growl against his lips, “Want to fuck you.”

Daryl moans against him, fingers clenching on his chest, grabbing at the shirt as he arches into him. “Come on then, let’s get back.”

“Nah.” He’s grunting, hands already moving over Daryl’s body, leaning back enough to begin yanking at the other man’s belt, slipping buttons free and inching down zippers. Getting his pants loose enough for Shane to be able to slip his hand down the back of them, cupping at Daryl’s ass and sliding his fingers beneath his underwear to rub over his entrance. His partner squirms against him with a tiny gasp, but Shane can see the flush over his cheeks, and can practically feel the excitement beneath his skin. “Wanna fuck you right here. Can feel you’re ready for it, still fucking open for me.” He growls.

“Here? But the party-“

“Fuck the party. Fuck these people.” Shane’s fingers are already pressing at Daryl’s hole, able to feel how open he is, how he’s still ready for him, how it’s so damned easy to slide two fingers deep into his ass already. Daryl whimpers, fucking whimpers and arches against him, letting Shane feel his already stiff cock up against his own. “And let me fuck you right here, right now.”

It’s been too long for them. When they had been on their own it had been easy, when with the group they were allowed their privacy, but being on the road had changed all that. There was no safety, no time for private moments between them and even if Alexandria felt wrong at the moment, it was also safe from walkers. They had time again, and he doesn’t want to wait a moment longer for it.

Against him Daryl is moaning, nodding, squirming off his fingers and pulling back enough to yank Shane to follow him, for them both to stumble behind some trees. He doesn’t have the patience to wait and Shane can hear the hitch in Daryl’s breath when he’s turning him round to pin him up against the tree. Daryl’s pants and underwear get shoved down to his thighs, Shane undoes his own enough to free his cock, spitting into the palm of his hand enough to rub over the head of his dick. They’re both panting, both flushed and in need of it, so when Daryl turns to watch him over his shoulder with the bright red flush over his cheeks, Shane doesn’t even need him to say a word.

Holding his cock steady he presses the head of it to Daryl’s hole, able to press himself inside so fucking easily. Like Daryl is made for this, made for him. Shane lets out a low groan as he sheathes his cock inside his partner, able to feel Daryl’s muscle tight around him, already quivering as Daryl presses back for more. “Fuck Shane!” Daryl curses, voice clipped, hands grabbing at the trunk of the nearest tree to steady himself. One hand on Daryl’s lower back, the other yanking one of his ass cheeks further apart means that Shane can use him so damned easily.

They move so well together, so easily, Daryl doesn’t need to be told to bend over, and Shane doesn’t need to be asked to hold still for Daryl to adjust. They just know each other so well it all happens without a word. The night is cool, but between them is so hot, their breaths misting in the air as they pant at the feeling. Shane rubs at Daryl’s side, hand coming to cup at his hip as he just enjoys the sight of his cock being sheathed so easily inside his ass. Groaning lightly he can’t help but look up, see the house before them, so close and so unaware of them both out here fucking like animals.

The silhouettes move behind the curtains, the sound of music mixing with chatter, sounding so domestic, so nice and normal. So boring. Shifting his hips he gives a hard thrust, feeling Daryl’s muscles tighten around him and loving the rough groan he manages to force out of the other man. Nothing about this was clean, nothing about this was safe or formal, it was all rough need and want. He loves the contrast of the noises, the bubble of partygoers being drowned out by the gasping groans of Daryl riding his dick.

“Look at you, fucking loving this ain’t you?” Shane growls, giving a twitch of his hips, hands gripping Daryl’s hips enough to rock into him properly. His dick slides in and out with each thrust as he just enjoys it, rocking into Daryl slowly to just savour it. Beneath him Daryl is sighing in pleasure, one arm still braced against the tree, the other already grabbing at his own cock, rubbing up and down his hard length in time with Shane’s movements. “Yeah, been missing this.” Both of them have.

Daryl leans up a little before him, enough for Shane to be able to press against his back, the two of them flush as they use the tree for leverage. It doesn’t take long for them to get a rhythm going between them, Daryl rocking back as Shane eases forwards, the sound of their bodies colliding filling the air around them, the lewd sound such a contrast to the picture perfect scenery around them. Grabbing at Daryl’s thigh, Shane inches his leg up, using the tree to balance them as he takes control of it all, holding Daryl’s leg up, spreading his legs so he can slide balls deep inside of his partner.

They’re silent apart from the firm smack of their skin meeting, the noise of Shane’s body smacking into Daryl’s ass, his cock being buried deep each and every time. But the mix of that sound with the backing noise of the party makes Shane bury his face into Daryl’s neck, groaning into his ear as he lowers his voice. “Look at you, taking it so fuckin’ deep Daryl.” He moans, nipping over Daryl’s ear, his free arm snaking around Daryl’s chest, able to feel his racing heartbeat beneath his palm. “They don’t even fucking know how much you love it. All they’ve got to do is look out the window and they’ll see you.”

“Fuck!” Daryl is muttering, one hand grabbing at Shane’s arm across his chest, body shoving back onto his cock for more. They rock together, Shane moving his hips to hit that spot inside of him, working at the angle until Daryl is biting on his lower lip with a shaky gasp. “Right there Shane…” Daryl trails off with a moan, trying to stifle himself from making too much noise and drawing attention to themselves.

But Shane can see it, can feel it, knows that there is a thrill there. Daryl is flushed, a blush on his cheeks, his heartbeat racing as Shane nips at his ear and fucks him deep. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? For someone to catch us?” He groans and lets a hand drop to rub over Daryl’s cock, smearing the pre come all over his heated flesh and getting his rhythms to match. “They could, anyone could catch us out here.” He mutters, grinding his cock into Daryl’s sweet spot, thrusting in deeper and groaning as he feels the muscles around him quiver.

In his grip Daryl shudders, gasps, bites harder on his lip and tightens his grip over Shane’s arm. But he doesn’t want that, doesn’t want him to hide away from these people who thought they were above him. So Shane fucks him harder, speeds up his movements until Daryl is panting, biting back swear words and grunts of need. He can feel his cock jerk in his grip, hot and slick, twitching as he strokes him, as he grinds his dick into Daryl’s prostate and tries to push him over that edge.

Suddenly, before them, a door opens, feet clomp on the wooden porch and those people who had been sealed inside the safety of the party were creeping onto the porch for some cool night air. Daryl shoves back onto his cock with a bitten off moan, his hand joins Shane’s own over his cock and he can feel each and every pulse of his partner’s cock as Daryl spills over there joined fingers. His cock jerks in their grip, come staining the grass before them, and Shane is pressing harder into his back as those muscles tighten around his dick. He buries his face into Daryl’s neck, smothering himself as he groans out his own orgasm, buried deep inside Daryl’s body with a final thrust. They’re both shoved against the tree, panting hard, bodies shaking, trying to keep quiet as the innocent party goers laugh and chatter on the porch, unaware of them both.

They’re sweating, he can feel it through his now crumpled shirt, can feel the heat radiating off Daryl’s body and into his own. He huffs out a breath, arm still wrapped around Daryl’s waist, holding him close, keeping him steady as they both pant their way through each moment of pleasure. Carefully he pulls back enough to slip his cock free, able to feel the wetness of his come smear over Daryl’s skin. Even if they’d managed to get away unseen, there was still plenty of proof of their tryst.

Tugging his own pants back into place he buckles his belt loosely, uncaring if he looks thoroughly fucked and not the neat a tidy man he’d presented himself as earlier in the evening. Daryl is still hunched over before him, his body shivering with a tremor every so often. Grinning to himself Shane leans down to help the other man get his pants back into place, enjoying the dribble of his come that immediately gets Daryl’s underwear sticking to the skin of his ass. Buttoning Daryl’s pants back up into place he easily spins him in his arms, shoving their mouths together and enjoying the taste of his partner. It’s the taste of Daryl through and through, dark, deep and perfect.

Daryl huffs a little into his mouth before pulling back, shoving at him playfully with a blush still evident on his cheeks in the evening light. “Fucking jackass.” He grunts, voice back to that low tone that Shane is used to, sounding nothing like the panting, needy man he’d just fucked. It makes him grin, shoving another rough kiss to his partner’s mouth before they start moving away from the party, back towards their new house. Maybe they all had to wear masks when they were here, but so long as he always got to be himself with Daryl, and Daryl was himself with him, then he could cope with it.

At least with each other they didn’t have to hide.


End file.
